


Sugarcane Snakes and Delicious Crab Cakes

by germans



Series: Morticia wants to die [3]
Category: Futurama
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mentions of previous spouses/lovers, Oh yum more headcanons, They are both bi, Work In Progress, hee hee
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 14:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19298014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/germans/pseuds/germans
Summary: Hee hee





	Sugarcane Snakes and Delicious Crab Cakes

**Author's Note:**

> Hee hee

In Progress


End file.
